Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows, and more specifically to techniques for improving the flight characteristics of the arrow. The present invention is more particularly, though not exclusively useful as improving the accuracy of the arrow by adopting an internal dampening material which provides for the minimization of the oscillation and the selective placement of the center of gravity of an arrow.
Description of the Related Art
Modern arrows are typically made from a carbon fiber arrow shaft that is hollow, and include a point in the front of the arrow shaft, a nock in the rear of the arrow shaft, and fletching along the surface of the arrow shaft adjacent the nock. In flight, the hollow arrow shaft flexes slightly along its length in an oscillatory motion. Specifically, the action of shooting the arrow from the bow creates a lateral deflection along the length of the arrow which oscillates. This oscillatory motion, coupled with the natural rotation of the arrow due to the fletching, results in an imperfect flight of the arrow. In some cases, the flight can be disrupted sufficiently by the oscillation such that the arrow misses the intended target. Thus, minimization of the oscillatory motion of an arrow improves the accuracy of the arrow.
Another characteristic of archery arrows that impacts flight is the placement of the center of gravity of the arrow. In cases where hunting points are used, the center of gravity will be far forward in the arrow. In other circumstances, the point may be light, creating an arrow having a center of gravity far back in the arrow. Often, the location of the center of gravity of an arrow is an aspect of personal preference for the shooter, so the ability to select the location of this would be advantageous so as to provide an archer with the capability to match the point weight, the arrow, and the location of the center of gravity for each arrow used.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide an arrow that is capable of adaptation to minimize oscillations during flight, as well as adjust the positioning of the center of gravity of an arrow.